clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjas of outback
The Ninjas of Outback are a medium but strong empire. They are led by a penguin named Commder Fox9. Their second in command are Aqualish9 and Froglin2. Their third in command are Sonicspeedy, Glacier1041, and Butbug1. Their are other ranks too such as Youngling, Grasshopper, Ninja Spy, Ninja, Ninja Warrior, Master, and Grand Master. They control servers Outback (Capitol), Mittens (Sub-Capitol), Sabertooth (Recruiting Server and Sub-Capitol), Kosciusko (Outpost), Yeti (Command Outpost), Ice Palace (Training Server), Yukon (Main Recruiting Server), and Hypothermia ( Regrouping Server). They are allies with the Ninjas of Mammoth, WCP, Nachos, Swat, UMA, Warrior Ninjas, Shadow Warriors, ECCP, and CPNE. Their main enemies are ACP (long story), Herberts Troop (too annoying), and GT (we control Outback not them). The Ninjas of Outback were founded on the beginging of Medeival party 2009 by Commder Fox9. At that time they were called the Ninja Army (which at that time we didn't know that it was already an army) they constantly raided the Castle (the lounge) and attack the kings and queens. After Medeival party 2009, Commder Fox9 quit CP for awhile. Then Commder Fox9 returned just in time for Medeival party 2010 and begain raiding the castle again. But this time he recruited Mjg2000 (who quit later), Rocketryan, and Redfg. Shortly after the Medeival party the HQ blew up, the PSA was destroyed, and the EPF was in control. So we attacked them, and every time we did we picked up more and more Ninjas. Then one day when we had around 30 or so troops he was just strolling though Outback when he stumbled on a battle. He was amazed the two armies were huge it was ACP vs Ice Warriors. He decided to join ACP, but he had a better idea, why join ACP when Fox could make a treaty with them. So he headed to Mammoth, but whenever Fox asked for a treaty they simply ignored him and ever since that day he has hated them. Then they begain raiding Mammoth and the HQ. Then one day Fox heard the Cup (a tournament were armies would vs each other and the winner would advance) was on Outback and he was mad. He hates it when other armies go on Outback. So every time their was a battle him and others would interfere. The one we messed up the most was when ACP fought the Nachos, we found that we had to either let our allies down or let ACP win. So interfering caused ACP to lose and Nachos to advance. That is most of our history because after that we didn't do much exepct recruit and raid Mammoth which we still do today. Some memorable troops include 8gfg,Beebeecute1,Ok1712, Leon2k10000,and Bouncybutter. They will defend Outback at all costs. They will often recruite Mwa Mwa penguins and train them. They have around 60-70 soilders in their army. If an enemy should joke bomb they will ofen say "Ha ha funny jokes" just to annoy the other army. Non-ninjas can be in the empire too but thy are considered Younglings until they become Ninjas. The Ninjas of Outback have a uniform, Member uniform is Ninja Suit, Miner Helmet,red,blue,black gutair or Crystal Staff. The Fire Ninja suit or a Water Ninja suit or (coming soon) Snow Ninja suit. Non-Member uniform is the color brown a Miner Helmet and a Ninja Mask and Belt. You should wear these uniforms but if you don't want to, you must have a Ninja mask on and look like a Ninja (Younglings are are an exception). Two of the leaders, Commder Fox9 and Aqualish9, are both making a Ninjas of Outback series. The first installment will be the Ninja Chronicles more based on the countless invasions, raids, sieges, and batttles including the Ninja's climb for power finding the three Staffs of Elemental Power. The Outback Saga will come later on and is mainly about rescues and defenses. Aqualish9 is writing the Ninja Chronicles and Commder Fox9 the Outback Saga. The only reason Acp doesn't have them on their enemy list is because Acp is to embarrassed that a fairly small army can beat them.